X-Men Vol 1 104
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Unknown Scottish sailors ** Mr. Stu'rt ** Edward * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * Cyborgs * * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * ** *** *** **** McTaggert's laboratory/ * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * Angus MacWhirter's hovercraft * * | Notes = * The story continues into the next issue. * This issue depicts the X-Men's Lockheed SR-71 "Blackbird" jet for the first time. They had previously used a stratojet as transport until it was destroyed by Count Nefaria in #94. The blackbird would not actually be referred to by the nickname "Lockheed" until after Kitty's fairy tale in #153. * Future stories will imply that Erik the Red not only restored Magneto to adulthood, but also upgraded his abilities as well. He does demonstrate significantly expanded abilities from here on out. It will also be implied that Erik restored him to adulthood, but not quite to the same age he was before; instead Erik changed him into a relatively youthful adult. This explains why Magneto, a concentration camp survivor with adult children (Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch) will be able to continue his evil schemes in a time when he should really be an old man. *The Multiple Man makes his first appearance in an X-Men comic. He previously appeared in Giant Size Fantastic Four #4. *This is the first appearance of Muir Island. We learn that there is more to Moira MacTaggert than housekeeping, although there is no explanation given as to why she was posing as Xavier's housekeeper before this. *Angus MacWhirter would appear again (and meet a grim fate) in issue #119 and Cable #-1. * A cell is seen housing Unus the Untouchable on Muir Island. Unus, along with the Blob, Mastermind and Lorelei (one of the Savage Land Mutates) were members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants who opposed Professer X and the Defenders in The Defenders #s 15-16. All four were reverted back to a state of infancy by Alpha alongside Magneto. Unus, Blob, and Lorelei all appear next in The Champions #17, where they explain that Erik the Red restored them all to adulthood just as he did Magneto, but that they opted to go their own way rather than follow either Magneto or Erik. In that series, the trio have joined forces with the Vanisher following his own imprisonment by Stephen Lang. (It can be assumed that Erik restored Mastermind to adulthood as well, but that he chose to go it alone after escaping Muir Isle. Ironically, Mastermind would next be seen - as Jason Wyngarde - stalking Phoenix while she was on her way to Muir Isle.) * Mutant X's cell is briefly seen. The X-Men will later encounter him in issues #s 125-128. *This issue features the first (albeit brief) appearance of Corsair and the Starjammers. * The legality of Moira's Muir Isle research base is highly questionable. While Mutant X is eventually revealed to be Moira's son (and therefore she possibly has legal guardianship over him), she is keeping several evil mutants in confinement even though she has no legal jurisdiction over them. Magneto, Unus, Dragonfly and all the other evil mutants committed crimes within the legal boundaries of the United States and should therefore be imprisoned within U.S. correctional facilities. It seems highly dubious that U.S. authorities would allow them to be kept at a remote Scottish research base, especially one with such easily breached security parameters. * Related to the above notation, it will later be revealed in X-Men (Vol. 2) #2 that during the time Moira had custody of an infantilized Magneto, she subjected him to secret and unethical experiments to curb his evil impulses (Magneto still retained his adult intellect in his child state and therefore Moira would have had to obtain his consent for the procedures, which she didn't.) * Jean's parents previously visited her at Xavier's school in issue #5. * references: , , , , , , | Trivia = * The cover art mimics that of , with only Cyclops and Magneto reappearing (though Magneto is in a different pose). *Dragonfly was the only female member of Count Nefaria's Ani-Men who clashed with the X-Men at NORAD in Cheyenne Mountain.''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #94-95 In this issue we learn that after she was defeated, she was imprisoned at Muir Island, but managed to escape.(Uncanny) X-Men #104 Her subplot is never followed up on in the pages of this series. * According to Brian Cronin's "Comics Should Be Good" blog, the mention of Dragonfly's escape was included in the story because Dave Cockrum had a plan to assemble an all-female superhero team that would have included both Dragonfly and Storm as members. | Recommended = * Erik the Red has released Magneto to distract the X-Men. Previous issues featuring Erik the Red's manipulations include . * - first appearance of Magneto. * - first appearance of Jamie Madrox * - Magneto turned into a baby | Links = * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing * https://www.cbr.com/x-men-storm-furies/ }} References